<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Голубая кровь by liza_kharkov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422025">Голубая кровь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov'>liza_kharkov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caring, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Питера была только его любовь и недюжинные мозги. Этого хватало везде, но только не в окружении богатых снобов. Он видел осуждение на трафаретных лицах, ведь в его венах не текла голубая кровь, да ещё и все они думали, что он заработал должность в «Старк Индастриз» однозначно не мозгами.</p><p>– Старк снова со своей обезьянкой?</p><p>– Как ты можешь, Гарри, так неуважительно относиться к эскорту?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Голубая кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>тут я никого не убивала, надеюсь, не накосячила с метками и со всем остальным.</p><p>пожалейте мою нервную систему, пожалуйста, у меня нет столько денег на сигареты........ хоть донаты на них собирай чесслово. ладно, я немного поныла, извините.</p><p>тут импульсивный Питер и огромный опекающий Тони - всё, как я люблю</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер мог составить свой список причин, почему Тони Старк был лучшим человеком, которого ему приходилось встречать. Что примечательно — этот список был бы бесконечным, потому что изо дня в день находились новые и новые поводы восторгаться Тони.</p><p>Он приносил еду в мастерскую, забирал из университета, когда шёл дождь, бросал совещания ради болеющего Питера и ещё сотни других ситуаций.</p><p>Чувствовать себя любимым было странно. Любить в ответ было ещё страннее. Ещё самую малость было сложно: не то чтобы ему не нравились эти отношения, но иногда компромисс давался нелегко.</p><p>Ну, потому что он выбрал не самый простой вариант для отношений. Тони был ураганом, ходячим беспорядком. Он или был увязшим в обязанностях трудоголиком, или «я купил новый остров за все деньги мира, пакуй трусишки, Паркер». Золотой середины у мужчины не было.</p><p>Питер так не мог. Он любил планировать, любил быть уверенным в завтрашнем дне. Любил, когда Тони позволял накормить себя без боя или предупреждал о путешествиях заранее.</p><p>Иногда они проводили вечера в идиллии, полуулыбках и нежных касаниях. Иногда Питер орал и яро жестикулировал, пока Тони закатывал глаза и люто кричал в ответ.</p><p>Их отношения были вихрем, захватившим Питера целиком и полностью. Но за полгода он привык настолько, что не мог дышать, если Тони рядом не было. Они жили вместе, работали вместе, существовали вместе и никогда не уставали друг от друга. Если Тони нужно было пространство, Питер находил, чем себя занять, не донимая нередко уставшего мужчину. Он умел слушать, а иногда и понимал без слов, за что ловил на себе благодарные взгляды.</p><p>И даже если у Питера был выбор, он не отказался бы от этих отношений никогда.</p><p>Но, помимо Тони и Питера, в пентхаусе или в мастерской или в любом другом уединённом месте, они были Тони Старком и Питер Паркером — людьми, с которых мир глаз не сводил.</p><p>Старк был миллиардером, Питер знал, на что шёл. Он был готов ко вспышкам камер из-за угла, к размытым фото, где он в пижаме на балконе дорогого испанского отеля, ко всеобщему вниманию и сплетням.</p><p>К чему он был не готов — так это к неприятию окружения Старка, будто мнение этой элиты вообще кого-то волновало.</p><p>Ну, Старка так точно нет — он закатывал глаза и испытывал на баловнях судьбы все ресурсы своего сарказма. Так уж получалось, что все близкие люди, включая Питера, были далеко не из аристократических кругов. Но вот Пеппер или Роуди не страдали от косых взглядов и пересудов так, как Питер.</p><p>Паркер был обычным студентом. У него не было миллиона на счету, богатых родителей или покровителей за спиной. Ну, не было до Старка. В этих отношениях перед ним открывались широкие возможности.<br/>Только вот лип он к Тони потому лишь, что тянуло, словно магнитом. Ещё с самого первого дня стажировки.</p><p>Так вот, у Питера была только его любовь и недюжинные мозги. Этого хватало везде, но только не в окружении богатых снобов. Он видел осуждение на трафаретных лицах, ведь в его венах не текла голубая кровь, да ещё и все они думали, что он заработал должность в «Старк Индастриз» однозначно не мозгами.</p><p>— Старк снова со своей обезьянкой? — ко всему прочему у Питера был острый слух, который он иногда проклинал.</p><p>— Как ты можешь, Гарри, — одёргивает женский голос, но Питер даже не успевает почувствовать благодарность, — так неуважительно относиться к эскорту?</p><p>Питера и правда не должно это волновать, но отчего-то волнует. Он чувствует каждый прожигающий взгляд на каждом приёме, читает в глазах каждую презрительную нотку. Он слышит, как стихают разговоры, когда он приближается, видит, как горе-сплетники натягивают фальшивые улыбки.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — к счастью, Тони тоже не слепой. Он не переходит границы приличия и приобнимает совсем легко, но его ладонь задерживается на пояснице чуть дольше и дарит нужное тепло.</p><p>— Да, — улыбка не получается искренней, Тони тоже это видит и сжимает зубы. Питер мягко перехватывает его под руку, пытаясь успокоить. Старк может пришпилить каждого острой фразой и ему слова никто не скажет, но Паркер по природе своей совсем не кровожадный. А вот Тони неостановим — он устремляется в самую гущу людей и с вежливой улыбкой хамит всем направо и налево. Питер каждую секунду слышит восхищённый шёпот и одобрительные смешки на каждую реплику мужчины. От этого театра абсурда хочется очистить свой желудок прямо на чьи-то сверхдорогие туфли.</p><p>— Как твоя молодая жена, Осборн? — тот самый Гарри прикрывается бокалом с шампанским, его лицо ожесточается, но он берёт себя в руки и отвечает с преувеличенной почтительностью:</p><p>— Мы развелись два месяца назад, Тони.</p><p>— О, значит, она отлично, — озорно улыбается мужчина и двигается сквозь толпу дальше. Питер давит смех и следует за своим мужчиной, чувствуя удовлетворение от резкого тона.</p><p>— Хочешь домой, Пити? — спрашивает Старк, когда поток людей уже рябит у Питера перед глазами.</p><p>— Был бы не против, — пожимает плечами парень. Он уже устал от лживой улыбки на своих губах.</p><p>— Вы уже уезжаете? — Флэш Томпсон появляется, как чёрт из табакерки, — я думал, вы задержитесь.</p><p>— Приём чудесный, мистер Томпсон, но, увы, — речи Тони елейные, а вот на лице написано такое раздражение, что впору и отшатнуться, — у нас есть ещё кое-какие дела.</p><p>— Буду рад снова видеть в нашем изысканном обществе, — Флэш обращается исключительно к Тони и стреляет в парня презрительным взглядом. Однако он забывает, что Старк тоже не слепой. Все эти богачи забывают, будто ждут, что Тони станет молча наблюдать за их шпильками в сторону Паркера. А мужчина любит Питера и не любит, когда держат за дурака. Поэтому он участливо кивает и находит пальцы Питера, сжимая их в попытке сдержать ярость:</p><p>— Ну да, белая кость, голубая кровь, — бормочет он, а потом вдруг смотрит прямо на Томпсона впервые с начала разговора. Его взгляд глубокий и пронизывающий, угрожающий. У Питера по спине мурашки бегут от того, что происходит. Кажется, что Флэшу сейчас здорово перепадёт, поэтому Паркер мягко вмешивается, поглаживая напряжённые пальцы.</p><p>— Хэппи подъехал, Тони, — осторожно говорит он, заглядывая в свой телефон. Конечно, Хэппи в любую минуту готов увезти их, незачем мужчину ждать. Но Старк мгновенно его понимает и стремительно покидает зал.</p><p>— Томпсон лживый ублюдок, — Тони продирается через толпу неспешно, обращается только к Питеру и даже голос не понижает, демонстрируя полное пренебрежение к людям вокруг, — его папаша женился на статусе и деньгах его матери. Сам он был обычным альфонсом. А потом после подозрительной смерти своей супруги, унаследовал её имущество и нашёл себе какую-то модель. Я не вникал, хотя тогда их костерили все, кому не лень. Теперь вот империя перешла к Флэшу, он держится павлином и гордится своим благородным происхождением. Иронично, да?</p><p>Питер ничего не отвечает. Он делает глубокий вдох, прохладный воздух прочищает мозги. Однако он всё равно чувствует себя так, будто на него до сих пор давит град пренебрежительных взглядов.</p><p>— Больше не пойдём в этот гадюшник, малыш, — говорит Тони наконец. Хэппи поднял перегородку, поэтому Питер мог без стеснения прижиматься к мужчине.</p><p>— Им это не понравится, — парень вздыхает и зажимается. Тони перебирает мягкие волосы, пытаясь успокоить его хоть немного.</p><p>— Я не могу видеть тебя таким. Если они не могут принять тебя, то и мне там делать нечего, — Старк говорит чистую правду. Это был пятый приём с тех пор, как он официально представил Питера миру, а назойливое внимание никак не спадало. Тони было всё равно, он с самого детства словно под микроскопом, но вот Питер был не из этого мира. Он невероятно умный, восхитительно красивый и невероятно обаятельный. Как эти стервятники могли не разглядеть, насколько он прекрасен?</p><p>— Пеппер это не одобрит, — Питер больше не спорит, а когда на его губы просачивается улыбка, Тони чувствует, что сделал всё правильно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хорошо, в долгосрочной перспективе идея Тони оказалась ужасной. После того, как он бойкотировал несколько пафосных сходок, отправив вместо себя Пеппер, положение дел только ухудшилось.<p>Он ожидал, что его игнор плохо отразится на компании, но у «Старк индастриз» всё было отлично.</p><p>Кроме одного конкретного сотрудника.</p><p>В день, когда последствия настигли их, Тони с самого утра чувствовал, что что-то идёт не так. Но он поцеловал спящего Питера в макушку, потуже затянул галстук и отправился на работу. Не хотелось будить парня, что слишком волновался из-за назначенной днём конференции. Поэтому Тони ушёл раньше, оставив для Паркера будильник.</p><p>В следующий раз они увиделись на конференции. Старк сидел в окружении верхушки его компании и искренне пытался слушать. Ораторы представляли свои проекты, и Питер тоже должен был выступить. Однако вот на этом моменте всё пошло наперекосяк.</p><p>В «Старк индастриз» Питера любили. Он был дружелюбным и очень умным, буквально помешанным на науке. Тони был таким же, Брюс был таким же, и Клинт, и Наташа. Питер вписался в это уравнение, как влитой. Тони гордился, что его парень так легко впечатлил даже самых скептически настроенных работников. А потом Беннер откашлялся и сам предложил закончить стажировку досрочно и выделить Питеру место одного из своих ассистентов.</p><p>Поэтому, будь это обычная конференция внутри компании, всё прошло бы хорошо. Но Пеппер настаивала на открытости компании, так что Старк недовольно поглядывал на прессу. Раньше он допускал только несколько журналистов из личного пиар-отдела, но сейчас назойливым дамочкам и огромным камерам выделили специальную зону.</p><p>А ещё на конференцию пригласили научную элиту страны, поэтому Осборн, Томпсон и им подобные расселись по залу, с вальяжным видом попивая шампанское.</p><p>Тони увидел, каким лихорадочным взглядом Паркер вцепился в его лицо, как только он оказался перед трибуной. У мужчины в груди что-то сжалось от неприятного предчувствия, но он только подбадривающе улыбнулся и кивнул. Питер был умным мальчиком, и как только он отбросил волнение и погрузился в описание своего проекта, то будто стал старше на несколько лет, увереннее, выше. Питер не забыл ничего и не запутался, описав все нюансы проекта, Питер достойно ответил на вопросы, даже на откровенно предвзятые и грубые. Питер общался с журналистами. Несколько раз Старк слышал настолько бестактные вопросы от журналистов, что ему хотелось вмешаться и поставить этих псов на место. Но Пеппер ходила за ним по пятам и излучала строгость, поэтому Тони был вынужден держать себя в руках.</p><p>— Теперь пойдём пообщаемся с прессой, пока Питер там, — тихо командует мисс Поттс и фыркает на вздёрнутые брови. — Весь мир в курсе, что вы встречаетесь, но тебе лучше вести себя прилично, Старк.</p><p>— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — усмехается он и целенаправленно продирается сквозь толпу.</p><p>Питер уже прощается, когда Тони приобнимает его и становится рядом, улыбаясь в камеру. И так оживлённая толпа взрывается и сыпет вопросами. Тони давит в себе раздражение, сжимает пальцы Питера, пытаясь приободрить, и терпеливо отвечает на вопросы.</p><p>— Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, — Пеппер выглядит довольно, но всё равно разделяет их. Питер удовлетворённо идёт отдыхать, а Тони предстоит ещё с десяток вежливых разговоров с акционерами.</p><p>И он честно и терпеливо перемещается по залу, расспрашивает, улыбается и кивает непонятно чему. Его улыбки и движения отточены до автоматизма, поэтому он замечает начинающийся скандал сразу же. Его собеседник тоже замечает ссору в другой части зала и с любопытством смотрит на Тони. Старку на это плевать. У него перед глазами Питер в окружении Томпсона и Осборна. Они не кричат, но говорят с ним на повышенных тонах, а Паркер даже не защищается, только сжимает губы и упрямо смотрит.</p><p>— Почему молчишь, Паркер, язык проглотил? — Старк ускоряет шаг. Вокруг десятки людей и камер, и все они направлены на сжавшегося Питера, который этим вечером представил блестящую разработку, но обсуждать теперь все будут только этот глупый скандал. Пеппер ловит его глазами и умоляет не наделать глупостей одним взглядом, но Старк быстро отвлекается, потому что наглый Флэш выплёскивает свой стакан шампанского прямо Питеру в лицо.</p><p>От Старка веет злобой, когда он вклинивается четвёртым в этом скандальное собрание и мягко кладёт Питеру руку на плечо.</p><p>— Что здесь происходит? — достаточно громко спрашивает он. Ему уже плевать, сейчас каждый в зале прислушивается к их разговору, а камеры нагло снимают. Тони расправляет плечи, вздёргивает подбородок и стискивает кулаки. Осборн и Томпсон стоят перед ним, уже не такие наглые, но всё ещё уверенные в своей правоте. Старк пытается успокоиться, но ярость бурлит в груди. Он не смотрит на Питера, потому что чувствует, что от одного его взгляда придушит всех обидчиков. И он смотрит на двух мужчин перед собой и не может понять: они всего лишь лет на десять его младше, но по развитию отстали на несколько декад.</p><p>— Он оскорбил нас, Старк, — Питер, который до этого сжимался и позволял Тони укрывать себя от камер, весь встрепенулся, и по одному этому жесту Тони понял, что Томпсон нагло лжёт. — Это возмутительно!</p><p>— Я этого не делал, — чеканит Питер тихо. Старк сжимает его плечо сильнее, показывая, что верит.</p><p>— Приведи себя в порядок, Питер, — знакомый взгляд проходится по скуле, но Тони не смотрит на него, только мягко подталкивает в плечо. Миг — он переглядывается с Пеппер, и женщина уводит Питера с глаз публики.</p><p>— При всём уважении, Старк, но мы не будем терпеть оскорблений даже в твоей компании, — уверенно говорит Осборн с видом короля жизни, — и нам придётся отказаться от твоих приглашений.</p><p>— А кто вам сказал, что вы их получите снова? — волна шёпотков проходит по залу. — Я хочу, чтоб вы покинули мою компанию немедленно. Я не позволю подобным образом относиться к моим сотрудникам.</p><p>— У него есть ставка, Тони, или ты платишь ему за ночь? — разговор переходит на полушёпот. Старк ухмыляется. Он любит Осборна где-то в глубине души за то, что он не боится хамить даже Старку. Когда-то, возможно, он даже сможет победить хоть в одной их словесной перепалке.</p><p>— Лучше, Осборн, у него есть мозги. Ещё помнишь, как это, когда работаешь не в убыток? — равнодушно бормочет Тони в ответ и повышает голос. — До свидания, джентльмены, охрана проводит вас.</p><p>Старк показательно отворачивается и тут же вцепляется глазами в Пеппер.</p><p>— Он в порядке, — тихо говорит она, — взвинчен, конечно, но не истерит.</p><p>— Хорошо, — хочется всё бросить, но Старк должен остаться. Он продолжает забалтывать людей, пытаясь вернуть события в былое русло. Питер очень важен для него, однако вся компания долго трудилась ради этого дня, и нельзя всё свернуть из-за двух идиотов.</p><p>Потому Тони возвращается в пентхаус только спустя два часа. Нигде не видно Питера — только сжавшийся клубок под одеялом в их спальне. Старк боится потревожить спящего парня, поэтому тихо отправляется в ванную. Но когда он, уже переодетый в белый халат, аккуратно приподнимает тёплое одеяло, обнаруживает, что Паркер не спит.</p><p>— Ты был великолепен, — мягко шепчет он, когда ложится рядом на белоснежные простыни. — Акционеры в восторге от твоей идеи. Ты хорошо поработал.</p><p>Его кудрявое чудо глубоко вздыхает и молчит. Он решает не акцентировать на этом внимания и обнимает нагретое тело.</p><p>— Извини, что я так долго…</p><p>— Я понимаю, — перебивает Питер, — Брюс очень волновался из-за сегодняшнего дня. Я надеюсь, что не испортил ничего.</p><p>— Нет, малыш, — Тони выдыхает и оставляет на плече благодарный поцелуй, — мы всё замяли. Тем более, ты не виноват.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивает парень, всё ещё напряжённый в его руках, — я боялся, что Осборн с Томпсоном устроят скандал или демонстративно уйдут. Значит, всё отлично, — сам себе кивает Питер. Тони не верит в то, что Паркер уж прямо доволен от мысли, что его обидчики не обижены.</p><p>— Я выставил их прочь, малыш, и вечер продолжился отлично, — пожимает плечами Тони. Тело рядом с ним на секунду каменеет ещё сильнее, а потом Питер молниеносно поворачивается к нему лицом и заглядывает прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Что ты сделал? — задыхается в волнении парень и смотрит на Старка во все глаза. — Ты прогнал их?</p><p>— Успокойся, Питер, всё в порядке, — он мягко притягивает парня к себе, заставляя уткнуться в шею. — Даже не начинай, я не мог оставить всё, как есть.</p><p>— Они будут создавать тебе проблемы, — Тони ненавидит вину в голосе парня. Он мягко целует его в скулу и выглядит максимально беззаботным:</p><p>— Ты знаешь, малыш, что я создаю проблемы лучше всех в этом мире. Им не справиться.</p><p>Питер расслабляется далеко не сразу, он тупит взгляд и пытается извиняться, а Тони сжимает зубы и уверяет, что Паркер имел право врезать этим двум наглецам. В конце концов парень расслабляется и засыпает, крепко его обнимая. Тони носом чувствует предстоящие проблемы. Но не капли не жалеет о том, что поступил именно так.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони Старк был лучшим человеком, которого Питер когда-либо встречал. Мужчина дал ему не только деньги и работу, он дал ему любовь, тепло и поддержку. Паркер действительно ценил каждый поступок Тони ради него.<p>Старк ни разу не упрекнул его, не заставил чувствовать себя виноватым, не выдал своего дискомфорта. Но Паркер всё равно видел, сколько проблем принёс ему.</p><p>«Оскорп» разорвал контракт со «Старк индастриз» на следующее утро после той самой конференции. Тони закатил глаза, поставил на их банкротство крупненькую сумму и засел в своём кабинете на три дня. Фактическое самоубийство Осборна подкосило и компанию Старка — акции падали, люди были недовольны, а Тони срочно нуждался в новом партнёре.</p><p>Поэтому вместо единственного выходного мужчина надел шикарный костюм и отправился договариваться с неким Роджерсом, который мог спасти их положение. Паркер мало знал о Стиве, но слышал достаточно, чтобы понять: у них с Тони когда-то произошла крупная ссора.</p><p>И сейчас Тони перешагивал через свою гордость, своё здоровье, чтобы разгрести ту кашу, которую заварил из-за Питера.</p><p>Паркер мрачнел с каждым днём. Он ходил на работу, затем поднимался в кабинет Тони и вместе с Пеппер разбирался с кипой документов, писем и имейлов, которыми штурмовали «Старк индастриз» изо дня в день. Сначала Пеппер Поттс смотрела на него с раздражением, но затем стала таскать кофе и доверительно сказала, что Тони Старк делает только то, что хочет, а значит Питер ни в чём не виноват.</p><p>Женщина тоже мало спала. С другой стороны на них свой гнев обрушил Флэш Томпсон. К их неудаче он владел довольно крупным изданием, которое полоскало Старка на своих страницах изо дня в день. Пресса разделилась на две части. Всюду на первых полосах Питер встречал фото с того самого вечера, когда брызги шампанского красиво летели ему в лицо. Кто-то защищал их с Тони, кто-то осуждал, но никто совершенно точно не оставался в стороне.</p><p>Питер чувствовал вину. Всё случилось только из-за него. Поэтому он удручённо смотрел на то, как уставший Тони заходит в спальню и трёт сонные глаза.</p><p>— Малыш, ты здесь? — тихо спрашивает он, и Питер неловко подскакивает на кровати. Из дрожащих пальцев он роняет свежую газету, и Старк хмурится: он уже видел эту статью десять раз за сегодняшний день.</p><p>Питер так много дерьма о себе прочитал, но эта вещь его правда задела. Потому что фото Тони с достаточно симпатичным парнем оглавляет подпись: «Неужели достойный Старка кандидат?».</p><p>— Боже, — Тони подходит ближе и смотрит на него с беспокойством. На лице у мужчины такая усталость, что Питеру хочется самому себе врезать, — надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это вздор, Пит? Это Харли, и мы просто говорили с ним…</p><p>— Тони, — перебивает Питер и округляет глаза, — ты что, я верю тебе, — бормочет он и крепко обнимает мужчину. Кажется, в его волосах путается вздох облегчения.</p><p>— Отлично, — бормочет Старк и целует его в макушку, — извини за это.</p><p>— Это я должен извиняться, — Питер мрачнеет, но продолжить тираду ему не дают. Тони валит его на кровать и переворачивается на бок, устраивается поудобней.</p><p>— Даже не начинай, Паркер. Давно пора было показать этим стервятникам, кто здесь папочка, — фыркает он и прикрывает уставшие глаза. — До приёма три часа, два из них я однозначно просплю. Будешь моей грелкой? — конечно, Питер соглашается. Он следит за тем, как уставшее лицо расслабляется. Тони выглядит очень умиротворённым, пока спит.</p><p>И Питер понимает, что берёт слишком много. Старк не должен жертвовать стольким ради него. Благополучие компании, нервы, здоровый сон. А Питер? Какой толк от Питера? Что он может дать взамен? Вокруг Старка сотни таких же: неглупых, с красивой мордашкой и телом. Зачем Тони жертвует ради него? Не будет ли он жалеть потом, когда появится «достойный Старка кандидат»?</p><p>Питер не помнит, как засыпает. Но невесёлые мысли погружают его в кошмары, многочасовые и тяжёлые. Когда он просыпается, взвинченный, испуганный тревожными снами, Тони в пентхаусе уже нет, поэтому парень садится на постели и долго вглядывается в наступившую темноту.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Старк возвращается домой с восходом. Он ужасно устал, мигрень подступала, а ноги гудели, но мужчина не мог не улыбаться. Он смог. После долгих переговоров он смог уговорить Стива на сотрудничество, хотя с самого начала не верил в эту затею.<p>Он-то согласился на встречу с бывшим другом только из-за Пеппер, которая обещала его убить за то, что он сделал. Тони тянул время, пытался выкрутиться, но пока у него не получалось.</p><p>Говорить с Роджерсом было боязно, Тони всё ещё чувствовал неловкость. Потому что сложно было смотреть в глаза бывшему лучшему другу, у которого он совсем случайно увёл жениха.</p><p>Да, Тони не гордился тем, что произошло, но Баки сам к нему полез, они были пьяны, поэтому так всё и случилось.</p><p>В общем, разговоры с Роджерсом он считал гиблым делом. Однако Тони испытывал необычное волнение, поднимаясь в лифте офиса бывшего друга. Они не виделись два года, после их ссоры Стив ушёл в подполье, перестал появляться на приёмах и светских раутах. Баки вообще словно в воду канул. Поэтому, помимо вины, Тони сжирало любопытство.</p><p>Первый разговор со Стивом не клеился совсем. Роджерс был напряжён, странно смотрел на Тони и бесконечно хмурился. До одного момента точно, пока волшебное «Питер» не прозвучало в просторном кабинете.</p><p>— Спасибо, что согласился встретиться, — после небольшой заминки выдал Тони. Тот впервые за несколько лет чувствовал настоящую неловкость, что было довольно интересно ощущать.</p><p>— Пеппер была слишком настойчива, — Стив ухмыльнулся, по его лицу пробежала тень воспоминаний, и на мгновение Старк увидел в нём старого друга, с которым пришёл в бизнес. — Хотя ты и сам мог мне позвонить, я оставил тебе контакты.</p><p>— О, — Тони на секунду нахмурился, а потом вспомнил. Телефон. Старая раскладушка, которую Стив оставил по себе, исчезнув в никуда, — на самом деле не мог. Питер однажды неудачно бросил коробку со своими вещами при переезде, и твоему средству связи пришёл конец.</p><p>— Питер? — Стив посмотрел на него секунду, о чём-то думая. — Так вы с ним живёте вместе?</p><p>— Ты не только исчез из новостей, но и читать их перестал? — усмехнулся Старк, и это снова вернуло ему чувство старого уюта.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, я думал, это подстава для прессы. Длительные отношения не в твоём духе.</p><p>Тогда Тони задумался об этом впервые. Он и не заметил, как Питер изменил его. Старк понятия не имел, в какой момент появилось постоянное ощущение уюта, за которое он готов был разорвать любого на куски. Он подумал о том, как насмехался над отношениями Стива, как жёстко поступил с Баки, и почувствовал жгучий стыд.</p><p>Старк не помнил, как извинялся. Это было для него ново, он волновался, как школьник, но упрямо подбирал слова, потому что, как оказалось, это было ему нужно. Не то чтобы он хотел манипулировать Стивом для своей выгоды, нет. Тони был готов к тому, что его выставят прочь. Он хотел хоть немного смягчить вину перед старым другом.</p><p>Роджерс задумчиво кивнул. И неожиданно назначил вторую встречу, сказав, что ему нужно посоветоваться с советом директоров.</p><p>И вот вторая их встреча увенчалась успехом. Конечно, Тони было ещё сложнее, потому что Баки неожиданно нашёлся. Такой же взъерошенный, бесконечно злой на Старка, но с кольцом на пальце. Тони решил пока не комментировать.</p><p>На извинения Барнс только фыркнул и начал обсуждения стратегии. Старк пытался не расцвести в улыбке раньше времени, потому что вот оно. Мужчина понял, что справился. Теперь они с Питером заживут спокойнее, смогут перевести дыхание. А после стабилизации ситуации Тони собирался сгрести Питера в охапку и увезти отдыхать подальше от чёртовой суеты.</p><p>Он влетел в спальню, не заботясь о том, что нужно быть потише — рассвет всё-таки. Он хотел разбудить Питера и рассказать ему всё-всё-всё, чтобы наконец увидеть, как парень расслабляется и перестаёт себя корить. Но в пентхаусе его ждало разочарование. На застеленной кровати лежала та самая злосчастная газета, а на ярком стикере (на одном из тех, что Питер вечно таскал с собой), торопливым почерком была оставлена записка:</p><p>«Я неподходящий вариант».</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони уговаривал себя не рубить с плеча. Уже за пять минут до начала рабочего дня он ходил из угла угол в своём кабинете. Хотелось сорваться к Паркеру сейчас же, но он сдерживался. Не хотелось выглядеть, как импульсивный подросток. Он должен быть терпеливым. Должен быть понимающим.<p>Как назло до дневной встречи со Стивом никаких дел найти он не мог, хотя их конечно было достаточно. Но когда Тони думал о том, что придётся сесть за работу, словно Питер не ушёл от него посреди ночи, даже не поговорив, становилось дурно.</p><p>Тони не хотел устраивать скандал. Он понимал, что у Паркера были свои причины расстаться с ним. Пусть Тони делал всё для него, но этого было недостаточно. Его статус, его компания, его деньги — всё это мешало спокойной жизни. Питер оказался под ужасным давлением. Тони понимал, что не может дать ему одного — покоя. И как бы Старк не выворачивался наизнанку, пока он рядом, на Питера будут смотреть, как на содержанца. Всем было плевать на недюжинные мозги парня, потому что рядом с Тони он превращался в очередного искателя богатств.</p><p>Старк должен был оставить его, дать жить спокойно и добиться признания самому. Но он не мог отказать себе в разговоре. Хотя бы в одном небольшом разговоре.</p><p>Сначала Тони хотел подойти к нему в обеденном перерыве, чтобы не мешаться и не устраивать лишних сцен при работниках. В конечном итоге он продержался ещё полчаса и спустился к лифтам, проклиная всё на свете.</p><p>Питер приходу Тони не удивился. Только закусил щеку изнутри и отложил свои записи, поднимая взгляд.</p><p>— Можешь говорить? — осторожно спрашивает Тони и смотрит на него, будто Питер сейчас вскинется и выгонит. Но парень не может этого сделать. Он только медленно кивает и набирается смелости для предстоящего разговора.</p><p>— Я, наверное, навещу Наташу, — неловко отмахивается Брюс, которого Тони поначалу даже не заметил, и поспешно выходит.</p><p>— Что это значит? — мужчина припечатывает оставленную записку к столу и смотрит вопросительно. Питер скользит взглядом по стикеру, будто и так не понял, о чём Тони спрашивает.</p><p>— Извини, это было грубо, — пожимает плечами Паркер. У мужчины в груди загорается надежда, но Питер, к сожалению, продолжает, — я должен был дождаться тебя, а не уходить вот так.</p><p>— Значит, ты уходишь? — Старка будто в холодную воду окунают.</p><p>— Да, — кивает Питер, сжимая пальцы. Он сидит за столом, поэтому приходится смотреть на Тони снизу вверх. Мужчина хмурится, ёжится и явно что-то хочет спросить, но затем затыкает себя. Питер не привязан к нему, он имеет право уйти. Он не собственность Старка.</p><p>— И это твоё окончательное решение? — Старк пытается заглянуть в глаза, но Питер больше интересуется столешницей. Парень кусает губы и морщится.</p><p>— Да, я думаю, что да, — Питер поднимает глаза. Тони от этого передёргивает. Он пытается удержать лицо, но оно всё равно окрашивается болью. Парень не может видеть его таким. — Тони, послушай…</p><p>— Не надо, — прерывает его Тони и берёт себя под контроль. — Я понял, Питер.</p><p>Мужчина неловко нависает над ним, будто не в состоянии уйти. Питер ждёт, что Тони скажет хоть что-то, что выставит его прочь из компании.</p><p>— Стив заинтересовался твоим проектом, хочет воплотить его в жизнь, поэтому будь готов. Он придёт сегодня, возможно, тебя вызовут.</p><p>— Что? — парень немного в шоке. Он ожидал немного другого. — И ты… вы не выгоните меня, мистер Старк?</p><p>— Слушай, мистер Паркер, — раздражённо выдыхает мужчина, потирая переносицу. Питер видит нервозность в сдержанных движениях, но запрещает себе пытаться успокоить. Он приносит больше проблем для Тони, чем пользы, — не я тебя сюда назначил, а Брюс. Ему тебя и выгонять. Будь готов к обеду.</p><p>Мужчина выходит быстро. С виду отстранённый и привычно уверенный, но Питер прекрасно видит напряжённые руки и опущенные плечи. Тогда он впервые ставит под сомнение свой поспешный уход.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Думаешь, Старк соврал на счёт него? — спрашивает Стив у Баки, когда Питер заканчивает свою презентацию и сворачивает оборудование. Старк не смотрит на него, отходит к окну и пьёт виски, рассматривая город.<p>— Ты о том, что они вместе? — тихо переспрашивает Барнс, отрываясь от своих бумажек. Он с прищуром смотрит на этих двоих, затем достаёт планшет и продолжает делать заметки.</p><p>— О чём же ещё? Тони выглядел искренним, когда говорил б этом, но сейчас…</p><p>— Посмотри на них, — тихо прерывает Барнс, — здесь словно искрит. Между ними что-то есть, хотя сейчас это что-то в плохом состоянии, — поясняет он, словно маленькому, и смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза. — Ты бы думал о том, как не выгореть со своим неуёмным желанием помочь Старку.</p><p>— Он всю жизнь помогал мне, Бак, — Роджерс говорит тоном, который не терпит пререканий. — Да, он поступил, как мудак. Но если бы не он, меня бы здесь не было.</p><p>— Я знаю, — пожимает плечами Барнс и снимает блок с планшета. — Иначе я бы его уже убил.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Со стороны их расставание незаметно. Тони этому рад, потому что волну пересудов и сплетен он не способен был выдержать. И сейчас он стоял рядом с Питером единым фронтом под вспышками сотен камер.<p>«Старк индастриз» вернула свои позиции меньше, чем за неделю, а вот Осборн находился в такой финансовой яме, что об этом не говорил только глухой или ленивый. Старка всё устраивало, он любил, когда ублюдки получали по заслугам.</p><p>С другой стороны от него Стив и Баки впервые за многие годы предстали перед камерами. Пресс-конференция, на которой они осветили детали своего сотрудничества, подошла к концу, и Тони был этому рад.</p><p>Он недоумевает, когда видит Питера, привычно одетого с иголочки и ухоженного, рядом со Стивом. Старк понимает, что Роджерс просто хочет представить проект Питера тут же, чтобы дважды не светиться перед камерами. Паркер нервничает, тупит взгляд и на Тони почти не смотрит.</p><p>Но Старк всё равно не сдерживается, мягко ловит Питера перед сценой и желает ему удачи полушёпотом. Камеры яростно щёлкают, вспышки ослепляют, пытаясь запечатлеть момент их близости. Питер, никак не отвечая, продолжает путь на трибуну. Репортёры ликуют, подшивая фото, где Старк сжимает руку своего протеже у всех на виду, в свои статьи, пока газетчики чёртова Флэша не публикуют провокационные фото. На них миллиардер уезжает с мероприятия не один, вот только с ним далеко не юное дарование «Старк индастриз».</p><p>Питер натыкается на фото Тони с неким Харли Кинером, как только просыпается утром в квартире своей тёти. Впервые за несколько дней он не думает, что сделал ошибку.</p><p>С другой стороны, если всё написанное в статье — правда, то он за Тони рад. Этот Кинер, похоже, был молодым дарованием из богатой семьи — чем не отличная партия для завидного холостяка-миллиардера? Уж точно лучше, чем нескладный, скромный и до сих пор робеющий Питер.</p><p>Дурацкая новость застала парня врасплох и тиражировалась всеми изданиями подряд. Питер то и дело натыкался на чёртовы фотографии по всему интернету, подписчики писали ему об этом в сообщениях и заваливали вопросами. Это раздражало и ранило. Но как бы там ни было, работа сама себя делать отказывалась, потому парень наскоро собрался и поехал в Башню. Теперь ему приходилось вставать на час раньше, чтобы успеть добраться из Квинса. К счастью, тёти не было в городе, поэтому Паркер мог остаться наедине сам с собой. Это было хорошо и плохо одновременно.</p><p>Питер впрыгнул в такси и заблокировал телефон, увидев звонок от Неда. Парень не хотел объясняться ни с кем, поэтому просто игнорировал звонки, собираясь потом сбросить всё на неимоверную занятость.</p><p>Работа была спасением. Только погружаясь в расчёты и чертежи, Питер мог забыться и расслабиться. Обычно он работал с уютным Брюсом, который всегда был вежлив и не лез в душу. Что-что, а свою работу Паркер действительно обожал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони Старк вполне ожидаемо даёт о себе знать. Он звонит и просит прийти, заставляя судорожный выдох вырваться из груди. Питеру не нравилось ходить к Тони, ему было трудно общаться с ним без возможности коснуться или просто открыто улыбнуться. Парень уже много раз хотел вернуться, но он даже представить не мог, как всё объяснить, как прийти к Тони после того, как сам позорно сбежал.<p>Возможно, не настолько Старка это волнует, раз он уже катает в своём автомобиле других парней. Об этом Харли слышать совсем не хотелось. Паркер не знал, что думать по этому поводу. До их отношений у Тони была довольно развязная жизнь с обилием партнёров, которые никогда не задерживались надолго. Питеру не хотелось даже допускать такой мысли, но, возможно, Тони так скоро взялся за старое.</p><p>И теперь Паркер ему не нужен окончательно. Может, сейчас его всё-таки вышвырнут прочь из компании и из жизни миллиардера.</p><p>— Можно, мистер Старк? — осторожно стучит он. Место секретаря снова пустует — с Тони было сложно сработаться, поэтому он регулярно менял ассистентов. Это Беннер был бесконфликтным и понимающим, а вот Старк в работе предпочитал контроль и полную отдачу. Непонятно, как Пеппер так долго продержалась в этом кресле, пока не пошла на повышение. Всем со Старком было сложно. Всем, кроме Питера.</p><p>— Заходи, Питер, — парень глубоко вдыхает и приоткрывает дверь, настраиваясь на разговор. Харли Кинер сидит в кресле напротив Тони. Парень поворачивает голову с идеально уложенными прядями и улыбается вошедшему парню. Питер в ответ кивает и смотрит на представшую картину во все глаза.</p><p>— Можешь идти, Харли, — Старк по горло в бумагах поднимает усталые глаза на Кинера и говорит тихо и уверенно. — Завтра в восемь, как и договаривались.</p><p>Питер на своём месте каменеет. Он безвольной куклой смотрит на то, как парень быстро выходит. Старк снова отвлекается на бумаги, теряя связь с миром на несколько секунд. Понимание происходящего накрывает Питера постепенно. Он наконец понимает весь смысл своих поступков, до него доходит, что сейчас всё серьёзно. Это не очередная пустяковая ссора и даже не одна из их серьёзных размолвок. Они расстались. Насовсем. Всё серьёзно, настолько серьёзно, что Тони уже проводит время с другим парнем и даже назначает ему свидание, не стесняясь Паркера.</p><p>От ужасной ревности подгибаются ноги. Питера огорошивает мысль о том, что всё закончилось. Тони больше не будет рядом. Все их тёплые вечера, совместные поездки, взаимная поддержка останется в прошлом. И всё потому, что Питер не смог. Потому что не выдержал чёртова давления, потому что не мог дать немного времени Тони, который никогда ничего не жалел для него.</p><p>— Что ты планируешь делать со своими вещами? — наконец спрашивает Тони, мельком смотря на него. Питер стоит слишком тихо. И хоть Старк сосредоточен на работе по самое не хочу, он подмечает лихорадочный взгляд и болезненный вид парня перед собой. — Пит? — спрашивает он, отрываясь от кипы бумаг. Он решает, что время для перерыва уже пришло. Тем более ему нужно серьёзно поговорить наконец с этим ходячим недоразумением, которое неожиданно решило, что может просто так сломать то, что они больше полугода строили вместе.</p><p>Но Питер не отвечает. Парень только смотрит на Тони широко открытыми глазами и вдруг сбегает. Громко хлопает дверью кабинета, смотря в пол, и пока Тони выбирается из-за стола и срывается следом, парень исчезает в сети светлых коридоров его компании.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони находит Питера через десять минут в самом неожиданном месте — посреди их дома. Парень сбегает с работы туда и забивается в одну из гостевых комнат в надежде, что его не найдут.<p>Когда он видит Тони на пороге, он удивлён. Мужчина только хмыкает и поднимает руку с телефоном вверх:</p><p>— Я вижу твою геолокацию. Ты сам её настроил, помнишь? —</p><p>— Нужно было уменьшить точность, — вздыхает Питер. Он сам разработал чёртову программу, которая помогала сотрудникам искать друг друга в огромной Башне. Парень поднимается с пола, где он бездумно пялился в стену последние несколько минут, и неловко становится перед мужчиной. — Извини, что ворвался без приглашения, мне нужно было побыть одному.</p><p>— Это твой дом, малыш, конечно, ты можешь сюда приходить, — говорит мужчина и сталкивается с удивлённым резким взглядом. Питер смотрит с прищуром, его лицо искажено непониманием. Мужчина делает аккуратный шаг ближе к парню и ждёт, что же тот скажет.</p><p>— Мой дом? — переспрашивает парень и отчего-то хмурится. — Это твой дом, Тони. Ты на него заработал. У меня нет ничего, только то, что ты мне дал. Зачем ты так говоришь?</p><p>— Пит, — Старк сглатывает. Он говорит осторожно, будто Питер сумасшедший, — с чего ты так решил? Я не…</p><p>— Зато все остальные да! — прерывает парень. Он не кричит, его голос слаб и болезненно жалок. — Все так думают, когда смотрят на нас. Будто я ничего не стою.</p><p>Тони молчит. Смотрит на него долгим взглядом и не знает, что ответить. Понимает, что Питер не винит, что из него вся накопленная обида комками выходит. Обида не на Старка — на других людей, которые только и привыкли осуждать, вешать ярлыки.</p><p>— Они ошибаются, Пит, и ты знаешь это, — вздыхает мужчина и подходит на шаг. Затем плюёт на всё, садится напротив на ворсистый ковёр и пытается поймать лихорадочный взгляд. — Их мнение ничего не стоит ни для меня, ни для кого-либо ещё.</p><p>— Я не знаю, Тони, я не знаю, — бормочет парень и в его глаза блестят слёзы, пока он говорит. — Для них я никто, будто прокажённый какой-то…</p><p>— Это ничего не значит, — повторяет Тони твёрдо и ловит взгляд карих глаз. Парень смаргивает свою слабость и тупится в колени, которые обхватывает руками. — Ты остаёшься собой даже без одобрения этих чёртовых снобов. Я не встречал никого лучше, Питер. И мне жаль, что ты решил оставить меня, — Тони ожидает, что парень наконец уберёт расстояние между ними, но Питер вдруг громко и заливисто смеётся, от его поведения пахнет истерикой.</p><p>— Тебе жаль? — спрашивает он на затихающем смешке. — А ты не долго горевал.</p><p>— Ты о чём? — Тони хмурится. Он хочет прижать к себе это кудрявое чудо, заткнуть поцелуем. Знает же, что тот поддастся. Но не может прерывать, Питер так долго всё в себе копил, что заслужил право высказаться.</p><p>— О тебе и том парне, конечно же, вы во всех газетах!</p><p>— О, — выдыхает мужчина и приподнимает брови скептически, — ты же говорил, что не веришь в эти бредни.</p><p>— Не верил, пока ты не назначил ему свидание прямо при мне, — отрезает парень и неуклюже поднимается на ноги. — Я рад за вас, он тебе подходит.</p><p>Тони хватает ровно секунды для того, чтобы всё осмыслить. Значит, Питер решил, что он с Харли? Что у них что-то больше, чем деловые отношения? И решил обидеться после того, как сам ушёл?</p><p>— Ну уж нет, Паркер, — резко говорит мужчина и поднимается на ноги. Парень замирает у самого выхода, услышав необычную резкость в его тоне, — никуда ты просто так не пойдёшь!</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я заберу свои вещи, как ты и хотел, — мямлит парень с намерением уйти. Но ему не дают этого сделать. Крепкая рука перехватывает его за локоть, а в следующий момент порядком раздражённый Старк нависает над ним. За спиной Питера стена, поэтому пути к отступлению отрезаны.</p><p>— А теперь ты послушаешь меня, Питер, — уверенно говорит мужчина, опаляя его ухо горячим дыханием.</p><p>— Нет, — парень дергается, жмурится и мотает головой, как ребёнок. — Отпусти меня, Тони.</p><p>— Я с ума по тебе схожу, — выдыхает мужчина совсем тихо. Он неловок в признаниях, но отсутствие зрительного контакта и близость Паркера помогают, — каждый день с момента нашего знакомства. Я не могу думать ни о ком другом, Питер.</p><p>— Тогда кто этот парень? — тихо шепчет он в ответ, его глаза зажмурены, а лицо искажает боль от неожиданного признания.</p><p>— Мой новый секретарь. — пожимает плечами Старк, а затем снова понижает голос. — Ты не можешь просто так уйти, а потом обвинять меня в чём-то. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты вернулся, малыш?</p><p>— Ничего! — он разрезает шёпот громким выкриком. — Ничего не надо. Ты и так делаешь слишком много, Тони! Когда Осборн творил всю эту чушь, ты ночами не спал, чтобы спасти свою компанию. И в этом я виноват!</p><p>Тони делает гримасу, которая выдаёт его раздражение, но и не думает отстраняться.</p><p>— Значит, ты думаешь, что мне нравилось общаться с ними? Я сам виноват в том, что мне пришлось сотрудничать с Осборном. Сейчас я исправил ошибку, получив прощение Стива. Ты не виноват!</p><p>Питер качает головой, не верит.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что сейчас ты в моей тени, малыш. Когда-то это изменится, ты станешь лучше меня. Но если ты не хочешь быть со мной из-за этого, я тебя пойму, — Тони заканчивает. Он отстраняется, но уходить отчаянно не хочется. Видеть Питера здесь, дома, ему нравится. Но Тони не может, ему кажется, что отчаяние написано на его лице, поэтому он отворачивается и чуть склоняет голову.</p><p>Питер безошибочно определяет это как жест слабости.</p><p>Он замирает и смотрит на опущенные плечи и напряжённую спину. Понимает, что Тони готов отпустить его прямо сейчас, только бы Питеру было хорошо. Но ему не хорошо. Тони Старк всё ещё лучший человек, которого он знал. И Питер не может ничего поделать со своей любовью.</p><p>Поэтому он шагает вперёд, к нему, и обвивает напряжённую спину руками. Он жмётся к выступающим на шее позвонкам и осторожно бормочет:</p><p>— Я думал, что недостоин тебя.</p><p>Тони каменеет. Затем поворачивается и перехватывает тёплые руки, притягивает к себе, сильно обнимая.</p><p>— Мне не нужен кто-то другой.</p><p>Через полтора часа они тихо сопят на кровати прямо среди гостевой комнаты. У Тони расстёгнута рубашка и стянут галстук, а спящий Питер утыкается ему в шею, глубоко дыша его запахом. Парень почти полностью лежит на Старке, даже во сне насыщаясь его теплом.</p><p>Пеппер унимает возмущения, которые готова была вылить на них из-за побега с работы. Она молча разворачивается и поджимает губы, сдерживая тепло в груди.</p><p>Даже во сне эти двое держатся за руки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>